Unexpected
by rockstarjess
Summary: It's a new year, and Clark can't wait to see his love Lana. But as the year starts he meets a new girl. Could she possibly take his heart away.
1. New Year, New Beginnings

Chapter 1:

New Year, New beginnings

First day of school always had something new and exciting for Clark. It was Senior Year and he was ready for new changes. He smiled walking through the double doors of Smallville High with his backpack over his right shoulder. He wore his usual T-shirt with jeans and a Kansas state hat.

He walked down the hallway and spotted Chloe walking right towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Clark!"

He smiled, "Hey Chloe, ready for a new year?"

She walked with him to his locker down the hall. "Of course! I am editor of the school newspaper this year and I'm so excited about it!"

He looked at her and smiled, "Congrats Chloe."

She smiled and bowed a little as they stopped at his locker, "Why thank you. I'll try to make this years paper much better than it was before." She saw Pete and patted Clarks shoulder, "Bye Clark, I'm gonna go tell Pete the good news."

Clark smiled at her as she ran off to catch up to Pete. He put a few books away and looked over at the double doors. He wanted to see Lana. This year was going to be different. He was going to ask Lana out, make football team, and keep his best friends. The bell to get to first period rang and everyone walked into their classrooms. The hallways were empty except for him. He closed his locker and turned around to accidentally bump into a girl standing right behind him.

"Oops…sorry." She said with a small giggle.

"No, I'm sorry." Clark looked at her. She must have been new to the school since he hadn't seen her before around. She was shorter than Clark, then again almost everyone he knew was since he was so tall. She must have been 5'3" or 5'4" at least. She had light brown hair that reached just barely past her shoulders and a slender figure. He was distracted checking her out when she asked him a question.

"Sorry, but do you know where Mr. Thompson's room is by chance?" She looked at him, "Hello?"

"Huh?" Clark snapped out of it and she giggled. "Mr. Thompson?"

He looked at her. "Oh yeah, I have him right now too. It's right down this way." Clark lead her to a classroom two doors away from where his locker was.

He opened the door while Mr. Thompson was giving his back to school lecture. "Where have you two love birds been?" He asked. She giggled and Clark blushed as the class laughed, "Okay, okay class. Settle down. You two take a seat and don't be late to my class again."

They both took a seat next to each other in the back of the class and she looked over at him and whispered, "I'm Lara by the way."

He looked back at her, "I'm Clark." They shook hands and then she looked up at the teacher and started taking a few notes about what he was writing on the board on the expectations of Seniors.


	2. Tryouts

Chapter 2:

Tryouts

After school Clark found out he had Lara in three classes: English, chemistry and gym. He got dressed into his sweats for football practice in the locker room with Pete. Pete looked over at Clark and asked, "So what position do you want to try out for Clark?"

He shrugged, "Anything they'll give me really. And you?"

Pete put his stuff away and looked at him, "Running back. I may be short but I can run." They both laughed and went out to the football field. The coach lined them up and started to talk about how football wasn't only a game but a way to gain respect. Clark and the boys looked over at the end of the field as the girls trying out for cheerleading came out.

There he saw her, Lana. He smiled to himself. Right behind Lana was Lara. For some reason he was paying more attention to Lara then Lana. Lara was in small pink shorts and a white tank top.

He looked over at Lana who had regular sweat shorts and a regular short sleeve shirt. Lana had already been on the squad so her spot was already ensured.

"Clark..." Pete nudged him and smiled. "Stop checking gout the girls and pay attention."

Clark and Pete teamed up to pas the ball to each other and then they were separated into the position they were trying out for. Clark decided to try out for the quarterback. He started to throw the ball with another guy and the coach watched him. He had a pretty good arm. Clark got distracted and looked over at the girls. They were stretching and Lara seemed to always catch his attention.

He accidentally used his super strength and threw the ball too hard and the guy he was passing it with fell down with the ball. Lara looked over and smiled. Then she looked back and kept stretching. "Good arm Clark." The coach said and patted his back then walked off to see the other guys. Clark smiled and kept throwing the ball.

After practice was over, Clark was the last one left on the field and the coach walked up to him. "Kent!" Clark looked at him, "Good job today with that arm. You have a good chance at quarterback."

Clark smiled and thanked him then the coach left. Clark grabbed his bag and walked over to where Lara was. "Hey Lara, how did it go?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Pretty good. They said I was very flexible and I would be easy to toss around so yeah. And you?"

He put on his big smile, "Coach said I had a good arm and could possibly make quarterback."

She clapped her hands and jumped up and down, "Clark that's great!" She picked up her bag smiling and looked at her watch.

"Do you need a ride Lara?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks Clark."

They both walked over to the truck and he drove her to her house. They said goodbye and he smiled driving back home.


	3. Dates

Chapter 3:

Dates

Clark, Chloe and Pete were at the Tallon hanging around on Saturday. Lana came up to them and smiled. "Hey you guys, you want anything?

Chloe jumped in her seat, "UH! A caramel macchiato please!" Pete and Clark laughed and shook their heads. "No thanks Lana."

She smiled. "Okay." She walked away to make Chloe's coffee.

"So when are you going to FINALLY ask her out?" Pete asked looking at Lana and then back to Clark. "I'm not sure." Clark said with a small shrug.

The doors opened and Lara walked in with Chrisi, her new friend. She walked up to them smiling. "Hey Clark." He smiled at her then looked at his friends, "Chloe, Pete this is Lara. Lara, these are my friends."

She smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you guys, this is Chrisi."

Chrisi smiled and waved hi to them. "Ok, well I'll see you Monday Clark." Lara smiled and walked out with Chrisi.

"Well, well…" Pete said watching them leave. "Who's she?"

Chloe shook her head and walked over to Lana.

"We met yesterday and we have three classes together." Clark said and Pete smiled at him.

"You like her."

Clark shook his head and looked outside where Lara and Chrisi were sitting. "No…I mean…it's just…"

Pete patted his back. "It's ok to like another girl Clark. It's not like you and Lana are together or anything."

Clark nodded and looked back at Pete. "Ok Pete, how about this, I'll ask Lara out to the movies if you ask Chrisi."

Pete smiled. "Deal."

Clark looked at him a bit shocked, "Really…that easy? You don't wanna think about it?" Clark had just been joking. He never thought Pete would really agree to it.

"Let's go Clark. You first." Clark sighed and rolled his eyes at Pete.

"Fine…fine." They both walked outside and Chloe and Lana watched them go out.

"Where are they going?" Lana asked Chloe.

"Probably to talk to Clark's new friend _Lara_." She said in an odd voice. Lana laughed at Chloe but she did feel a bit jealous.

"Hey Lara." Clark said standing right behind her.

"Oh, hey Clark." She smiled, "Sit down."

Both of the boys sat down at the table where they were at. "Well…see…I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

Lara smiled. "Okay Clark. Sounds like fun."

Clark just smiled and Pete looked at Chrisi, "So, would you like to go to the movies with me?"

Chrisi smiled and nodded "Sure." Lara smiled and looked at Clark. "Pick me up at seven at my house." She gave him the directions to her place and the two girls left smiling and giggling.


	4. Kiss the girl

Chapter 4:

Kiss the Girl

Pete and Clark decided to meet up at the movie theater. Pete went to go pick up Chrisi in his car and Clark went over to pick up Lara. He drove up to the parking lot of her house and parked his red truck. Her house only had a few lights on and there was only one car in the driveway. He wondered if her parents were even home.

Clark got out of his truck and walked up to the door and knocked on it. Lara hurried downstairs and opened to door for him. She smiled and Clark smiled back. She was wearing a light pink short sleeve shirt with a pair of jean Capri's. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Yea, let me just get a jacket." She walked over to the hallway closet and got a small jacket and the keys to the house. As she walked out she locked the door. "Let's go."

He smiled and walked her to his truck and opened the door for her. She got in and smiled at Clark, "Thank you."

Clark drove them to the movie theater and they talked about their classes. They both thought that Mr. Thompson was such a goof ball and they both thought Mrs. Sanders was a cool teacher. Clark kept on looking over at her as they talked and smiled once he realized they had a lot in common. Once they got there they met up with Pete and Chrisi. "We bought the tickets." Pete said.

"Okay, do you girls want anything?" Clark asked them.

Lara jumped up and down. "Uh! Uh! Popcorn and candy. It can't be a movie without popcorn." They all laughed and Clark nodded. They got the popcorn and candy and went inside the theater where the movie was showing. They sat in the last row. Once the movie started Clark looked over at Lara and she put up her legs in the seat next to her and rested her head on Clarks shoulder. He looked back at the screen and didn't mind or move.

During the whole movie she stayed put and would occasionally hold his hand. He would just smile and return the gesture. As soon as the movie was over Pete decided to go off his own way with Chrisi to leave Clark and Lara alone. Pete noticed that they were starting to like each other and wanted to let them be alone.

Clark led Lara outside. It was dark and the deep dark blue sky with its bright shimmering stars was out. Lara was gazing up at the sky and Clark looked at her. "So Clark how long have you lived here?"

He looked down at his feet and smiled. "Almost all my life."

She looked over at him. "Have you ever just noticed how beautiful the sky is?"

Clark looked up, "Yeah, it's wonderful." They stopped and she leaned against a wall behind her looking up at him as he stood in front of her smiling. They stayed there for a moment just looking into each others eyes and Clark started to lean down to kiss her but his hearing caught onto some robbery not too far, but he did hear that it was getting out of control.

"I have to go!" Lara said. Clark was shocked but he let her run off and knew he had to go help. He super speeded over to the bank and saw a huge man in front of him. The man shimmered away and Clark was left shocked. He heard the sheriff and super speeded out of there before he could be caught.


	5. wait what?

Chapter 5:

…wait what?

Monday morning the bell rang and this time Lara was sitting up front instead of in the back where Clark and she had sat together Friday. She was just writing notes on her notebook when he passed her. She looked at him and smiled.

He decided to sit behind her, "He Lara. Haven't heard from you since Saturday night." She turned to look at him. "Oh, sorry. I've been busy around the house and all."

"Oh." He said. Mr. Thompson walked in and wrote on the board 'Romeo & Juliet'.

"Ok class, you all know who these two love birds are, can you tell me what their story is like?" One girl raised her hand and said aloud that it was romantic. "No…" he said. "..Miss Anderson could you tell me?" Lara looked up from her notebook and sighed, "It's about a boy and a girl that should have never been together but went against it all to be together. It's a sad dramatic story that talks about how we are prohibited to get what we really want. It's a tragic story."

Mr. Thompson nodded while sitting at his desk, "Very good." For the rest of the class that's all they talked about, tragedies. Once the class was over Lara quickly walked out to try and avoid Clark but accidentally left her notebook behind under her desk. Clark saw it and picked it up. He decided to give it back to her during third hour since they had that together.

Clark was sitting with Pete in second hour working on their math assignment together when he saw it. "Whose is that?" Pete grabbed it from Clark. "Lara's, she forget it in first." Clark tried to take it back but Pete wouldn't let him. "Let's see what she has written." Clark looked at him as he opened it. "No Pete. It's her stuff I don't want to invade her privacy." Pete stopped and had a shocked look on his face to find what was written. "Clark, I think you should look at this."

The pages of her notebook were filled with Kryptonian symbols. "How…what?" Clark was confused.

After class he went quickly to third hour to try and find her but she didn't go to class. _She must have skipped._ He thought. He just wanted that class to be over. Even Chloe could tell he was anxious, but she didn't say anything. The bell finally rang and it was lunch hour. It felt like an eternity to him. He looked in the gym, the cafeteria, and finally as he was walking down the hall he heard someone playing the piano. He looked through the small window on the choir room door and saw her there.

Clark quietly walked in and made sure not to interrupt her. Her back was faced to him so he quietly walked up behind her and listened to her play Moonlight Sonata. Her small hands danced on the piano keys and she moved to the soothing sounds of the song. He watched her amazed of how wonderful she played.

She opened her eyes and sensed that someone was there, right behind her. She turned quickly. "Oh, Clark you scared me." She said relieved it wasn't someone or something else. "Lara, I need to talk to you." He handed her the notebook. "What were you doing with this?" She asked grabbing it from his hands and clutching it close to her.

"Where did you learn to write those symbols?" She just stared at him for a moment and the stood up. "When I was little." She moved away from him and was about to leave when Clark grabbed her arm. "From who Lara?" She turned to look at him. "My mother." He looked at her confused.


	6. Past and Present

Chapter 6:

Past and Present

The bell rang and Lara started to walk to go to her next class. He needed to talk to her and figure this all out. They could talk at the end of the day but he wanted to talk now. "Lara…" Her hand was on the door knob and she turned around to look at him. "..yea?"

"We need to talk about this." He walked over to her and stood in front of her. She shook her head and looked down. "Clark, can we talk about this later? I really have to get to class." He sighed as he followed her out the door and down the hall. "Okay, after practice." She nodded and went into her class.

Lara was trying to concentrate in class but she kept on wondering what Clark knew about the Kryptonian symbols. Finally the day was done and practice was on. Lara and Chrisi had made the squad so they were out there with the other girls stretching. Chrisi was next to Lara and asked, "Where were you at lunch today?" Lara looked over at her, "Oh, sorry I was with Clark. Were going to meet up after practice so I won't be able to go with you to your house."

Chrisi started to giggle, "Uhhh…Lara are you and Clark hooking up?" Lara laughed and Lana, who was in front of them overhead them talking and started to feel jealousy fill her. "I don't know. I guess you'll have to wait and find out." Lara said jokingly.

Clark was doing his passes a bit too hard. He couldn't control himself. He and Lara just had to talk about what she had written in her notebook. At the end of practice Clark quickly got his things and went over to Lara. She was done putting her things away and he grabbed her arm and walked to the side. "Can we talk now?"

She nodded and they started to walk around. "So where did you learn how to write those symbols Lara?" She looked straight ahead. "How did you learn what they were Clark? As far as I know no one around here but us knows what they are." He looked at her, "I just know. I study them." She looked over at him too, "The only way you could have discovered them is if you are Kryptonian."

He looked at her shocked, "How would you know what a Kryptonian is?" She stopped and crossed her arms at her chest. "Because I know you are one, just like I am half." He looked at her, "Wait how could you be half?"

She started walking again and looked down at her feet. "My mother came when she was young. She was about twenty. She met my father in New York. They quickly fell in love. So my mother decided to stay here and never returned. She told my father about who she really was and he accepted her like that." Clark walked by her side listening to every word, "But what happened to her? Is she still here?" Lara looked away, "She died about a year ago."

Clark stopped and so did she, "Oh...I'm sorry." She looked down. "It's fine. I'm fine." He looked at her a bit confused. "Wait how did she die, if she's Kryptonian? "

She looked back up at him, "I'm not too sure but I think I know. It might have been this creature my mother was looking for to kill. She said she had to kill it before it put the world in danger."

"What did your father do?" She shook her head and her eyes watered remembering, "Nothing. My father and I were somewhere else." She walked away feeling tears fall from her eyes.


	7. A haunting Memory

Chapter 7:

A haunting memory

_Lara is sitting in her room on her bed having a flash back. Zac was her then boyfriend. Lara's father wanted to meet them. David, her father, disapproved of their being together and he wanted to talk to them. But they never went to the restaurant where they were told to meet him at. So now Zac and Lara want to run off together._

Lara was waiting at the ware house that Zac told her to be at. She was standing there with her arms crossed at her chest passing back and forth looking down at her feet. Zac walked in and saw her. She heard footsteps and turned to see him there. Once she saw that it was him she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tight hugging him.

He held her and rubbed her back, "Shh…It's going to be fine. I promise." She looked up at him and asked, "What is he going to do to us once he finds out we didn't go to the restaurant?" Zac wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Nothing. I won't let him touch me or you." He said trying to smile. "Promise?" She asked. "Yes, I promise."

All of a sudden they heard the gate open and they both looked towards it. He had found them. But how? Lara stood in front of Zac with tears streaming down her cheeks. Zac just stood there making a stone expression. He didn't want to show that he was really scared of what could happen. Once they entered David ordered his men to go and grab Lara.

She screamed at them and grabbed Zac's hand. "No! You can't! Don't do this please!" She said with the tears naturally flowing down her cheeks. One of the men finally grabbed her arm and pulled her hard over towards them and far away from Zac.

"No! Daddy don't." The man dressed all in black looked at her. "This is what happens when you don't listen to me." Zac made a fist and hit him first. The men were holding Lara back as she tried to escape them and go to Zac. David stood there touching his lip with blood on it and smirked at Zac. "You got guts kid." He turned his back to him and faced Lara and the men and started laughing and so did his men. A small metal pipe slid down from his long sleeve shirt and he quickly turned to hit Zac across the head.

He fell down hard and Lara cried out to him. "No! Baby please…..No daddy!" David started to kick him as he was down and Zac couldn't stand or defend himself. He was too hurt to even try. Lara screamed out. Every time David would strike Zac Lara would feel her heart break little by little.

The police were doing a check up around the area and heard the screams and stopped the car. The men started to run as soon as they heard the sirens. David stood in front of Zac and looked at him for a moment then ran off with his men.

Lara looked at Zac with tears of pure sadness and heartbreak flowing down her cheeks. She walked over to him and knelt down next to him whimpering softly. "Baby…please get up. Baby please…you can't leave me. Get up…please…let's just go home." She said quietly.

Zac looked up at her and touched her cheek with his hand. "Lara…" He said trying so hard to breath and talk. "…smile angel. I wanna see you smile….just once more…" She mad a small smile and so did he.

He couldn't stand the pain, he could feel himself leaving. He started to close his eyes loosing consciousness. "No! Baby no!" He couldn't hear her.

The police were searching for them and she screamed, "Someone! Please help!" Zac died in her arms and she cried her heart and soul out for him.


	8. More than Friends

Chapter 8:

More than friends

Lara was sitting down on her bed still when she heard the door bell ring. Clark had decided to go over and see how she was since when they last talked she wasn't doing too good. Lara looked at the clock and wondered who it could be since it was so late. _Who on earth would be knocking at my door at 8? _She thought.

She had her pajamas on so she put on a robe over her tank top and small shorts. She looked through the small window next to the door and saw that it was Clark. Lara wiped the tears left on her cheeks away and opened the door. "Hey Clark, what a surprise. Come in." He smiled at her and walked in, "Thanks. Uh, I just came to see how you were. You seemed very upset when you left the field today."  
She closed the door behind him and looked away, "Yea, it just brings back bad memories." They both walked into the living room and sat down on a couch. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her looking at her expression seem to get sadder. "It's just complicated Clark." Her eyes became glassy but she held back the tears. Clark could easily see how bad she wanted to cry. "Then explain it to me." He said reaching out to touch her hand.

She started talking to him about that one night. The night that destroyed her life for ever. Clark listened to her and was shocked that her own father would do that to her. "So your dad is a mob boss?" He asked as soon as she was finished. She grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded yes. "That's why I live alone. My mom left me enough to be well off."

She looked at the fireplace and he looked at her. She was hurt, destroyed and he couldn't just leave her like that. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and just looked at the fire. She loved fireplaces, ever since she was little. As a baby her mother once told her that it was the only way she would calm down, looking at a fireplace.

Clark felt something while holding her. Just the calmness of not worrying about if he had to tell her about his powers or if in a second he had to super speed off and she might see it. It felt nice to have someone there that would understand him. Lara looked up at Clark and ran her hand along the side of his face. He looked down at her and saw a small twinkle in her eyes. He wasn't sure if it was because of all the crying, but it made her look beautiful.

Lara slowly sat up, not parting her eyes from his and moved in closer to him. She brushed her lips softly against his and he didn't reject her. She closed her eyes and kissed him. He returned her kiss and in that instant fell in love with her. Once she finished kissing him she looked at him and smiled. "Stay with me Clark." He looked at her a bit shocked from what she said and she giggled a bit. "Not like that, just stay the night."

He smiled a bit embarrassed and nodded. She stood up and grabbed his hand pulling on it. He got up and followed her as she led him upstairs and to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and so did he. He took off his shoes and laid down with her. Lara cuddled up to him and he held her. She soon fell fast asleep in his arms and he looked up at the ceiling while she slept. He thought of how nice everything felt. He was in heaven in that moment.


	9. A visit

Chapter 9:

A visit

The next morning Clark woke up and saw that Lara was still sleeping. He quietly walked out of the house and left her asleep. He super speeded home and looked at his watch. _7 a.m., I wonder if they noticed I'm not there. _Clark got home and tried to sneak in but Martha was already up. "Clark where were you? I woke up to see if you wanted breakfast and you weren't in your room."

Clark looked at her and stood at the entrance of the kitchen, "Sorry mom I was helping a friend, she needed me." Jonathan walked in and heard Clark. "A female friend son? Is there something you need to tell us?" Clark smiled and so did his parents. "I'm not sure yet dad."

Clark went upstairs and got changed. As soon as he finished he super speeded to school and got there ten minutes before the bell rang. Lana saw him and walked up to him holding a few books she got from the library. "Hi Clark, haven't seen you around much." He was putting his things away in his locker and looked at her. "Oh, hi Lana, I've just been busy." She nodded not really believing him.

Lara walked into the school and Clark looked over at the entrance where she walked in. She looked better now. She looked rested and relaxed. Lana noticed how he was looking at her. He had one of his huge excited smiles on. Lara smiled back at him and didn't take her eyes off of him as she walked over to him.

"Morning Clark." She said and got on the tips of her toes to give him a small kiss. Lana saw them and turned quickly and walked away. Clark smiled at Lara. "Good morning to you too." He laughed a little, blushing a bit. People were looking at them and it was something new. He was with one of the most beautiful women in school now he thought.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her and she held his hand. "Better than ever." They walked to first period and sat down next to each other. Lara was looking at him and then looked out the window next to her.

She made out a figure hiding behind a tree. It was the creature. The creature that killed her mother. She kept on staring at it spacing out from the class and Clark looked at her. "Lara, are you ok?" He said in a quiet voice. She finally snapped out of it and looked at Clark then back out the window. It was gone. The bell rang to go to the next class and they picked up. "Clark I think I saw something."

He looked at her throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "Like what?" She grabbed her books and bag and walked out of the room with him. "I think I saw what killed my mother." He looked at her and then looked around. In a low voice he said, "We'll talk about this later. Here is not a good place." She nodded and looked down. He kissed her forehead and walked off to his second class and so did she.

In second hour Lara had Lana. She walked in and sat beside her. Lana looked over at her and rolled her eyes. Lara didn't notice she was looking at her book as the teacher told them to turn to a page. Lana looked over at her and finally asked, "So I'm guessing you and Clark are a couple now." Lara looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, why?" Lana didn't answer she just ignored her and started to do her work.

Lara looked at her and said, "I know you have feelings for him, but you lost in this battle." She started doing her work and Lana looked at her stunned.


	10. Rivals

Chapter 10:

Rivals

Lara finished doing her work and sat back in her chair looking at the clock waiting for the class to end so that she could go meet Clark in third period. Lana finished too and wrote Lara a note and handed it to her.

_**Just to warn you Clark does keep a lot of secrets. He doesn't even tell his friends about them. **_

Lara just shook her head laughing a bit and wrote back,

_**Clark told me everything. He trusts me.**_

Lana read it and crumpled it up and threw it away as she walked out of the classroom because the bell had rung. Lara sat up and laughed shaking her head. She walked out and went to third period. She saw Lana grab Clarks arm and was talking to him. She walked over to them and was smiling, "Hey baby." She smiled and hugged him looking at Lana. "What are you too talking about?"

Clark looked at her, "Lara did you threaten Lana?" She looked at Lana then at Clark, "No, why would I do that, Lana why would you say such a thing?" Lana looked at her mad and then shook her head, "Don't lie, we both know what you told me in class."

Lara shook her head and started to make fake tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you would tell such a lie Lana." Clark looked at Lara as she started to walk away and enter third period. Clark started to go after her and Lana grabbed his arm, "Clark she did." He looked at her and shook his head, "Why would she lie to me?" She let go of his arm and walked to class.

Clark walked in class and saw Lara wiping away her tears sitting at her desk. He sat next to her, "I'm sorry, I think Lana is just jealous." She nodded, "I think she is too but you know I wouldn't do anything like that. I know she's your friend Clark."

Clark nodded and turned to pay attention as the class started. Lara smiled, she had plans for Lana and knew that Clark would believe her over Lana.

As soon as the class ended, she and Clark went outside for lunch and he asked her about what she saw in first period, "What do you mean you saw the creature? Is it here then?" She shrugged sitting down on a bench, "I'm not sure, I mean, maybe….or… who knows. I saw it Clark it was standing behind a tree and looked straight at me." He nodded, "Okay, we'll try and look for it later. Maybe it's looking for you."

She held his hand and sighed, "I'm just scared that it will get me." He held her small hand in his, "Don't worry, I won't let it get you." She looked at him, "Last time someone told me something like that I lost them. I don't want to lose you Clark."


	11. I'm a Bitch

Chapter 11:

I'm a Bitch

Lara sat there looking over at Clark in the restaurant where they went that night for dinner. The restaurant was full but to her it was only them two. She didn't notice anyone around them. He held her hand in his and in a low voice said, "Tell me about the creature you saw." She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Let's not talk about that now."

He looked at her, "Then how are we going to stop it?" She looked up at him and gave him one of her small soft and worriless smiles. "We'll get it later babe, right now all I want to do is be with you." Clark noticed that she had changed. Something was different. He called for the check from the waiter and paid then told her he would take her home. "No babe, I don't want to go home yet."

"Lara it's late and we have school tomorrow. I'll just take you home then tomorrow we can talk about this." She shook her head and looked at him angry. "No! I'll just walk home then." He looked down shaking his head then looked up at her. "Lara plea…" Before he could finish his sentence she was gone. She had super speed away from him. That was the first time he had seen her use her powers.

Lara was running without care and ran into a car. It so happened to be Lex Luthor's car. He was on the phone with one of his assistants and just dropped the phone as he saw how the car crash into her. And there she stood staring at him. He stepped out of his car and looked at it then at her. He was shocked about it. Amazed. Curiosity struck him, how could she have done this. "Hey…hey are you okay?"

He started walking towards her and she was just about to run away when he grabbed her purse that was hanging from her arm. "Wait!" He demanded. She turned to look at him with her eyes pure black. She pushed him with her super strength and he flew back onto the top of his car. She left him and super speed back home. Lex sat up holding his head in his hands and grabbed his phone to call one of his drivers to pick him up and have someone tow his car out of there.

Once he was home and his doctor had gone to take care of the scratches and bruises that he had he turned to his desk and there he saw it. Her purse. He had pulled it from her as she pushed him. He stood up and walked over to it looking inside it and found an ID card for the high school. Her name: Lara Anderson. Age: 17. Lex smiled as he saw what he had found.

As soon as Lara reached her house she slammed the door shut to her room and lay on her bed. She was so frustrated and her head started to hurt. She didn't know what was going wrong. _He doesn't want me anymore._ She thought as she laid there. She knew that there was some sort of feeling of affection between Lana and Clark but she was going to make sure nothing would happen. _He's mine you little tramp. Only mine._ Lara sat up in bed and looked out her window. There it was. The creature from before. She recognized that figure.

It was hiding behind a tree in the dark. She moved closer to the window to try and get a better look at it. It started moving closer to the house and she started to step back. Her heart started racing and she could feel her body start to shake in fear. She closed her eyes and moved closer to the window again. She opened them and looked out her window to see…nothing. She let out a sigh of relief. She moved back towards her closet and opened the door and screamed


	12. Insane

Chapter 12:

Insane

Lara didn't go to school the nest day and Clark got worried. He went over to her house and knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door and walked in. "Lara… are you here?" He closed the door behind him as he stepped in more.

Lara was upstairs in the bathroom putting on her make-up. She had heard him but was ignoring him. Clark started to walk upstairs and heard a noise from her room. He walked in her room and stopped as he saw her walk out of her bathroom.

A tight black leather mini. A strapless black shirt that showed her stomach. Her hair was in curls and held back with a clip. She had black eye liner and shadow. Her lips were ruby red. This wasn't the cute side of her she always dressed in.

"Lara why didn't you go to school?" She sat on her bed and put on her black boots and looked up at him. "For what? Clark you know _we_ don't need it." He walked over to her. "But still…Lara…" She was walking away from hin then turned to look at him. "What the hell do you want now?"

He looked at her stunned and grabbed her arm before she could storm out. "Where are you going dressed like _that_?" She tried to let go of his grip, "I'm going out. Now let me go!" He held on tighter. "No Lara! I can't let you go. What's wrong with you? You changed over night." She looked at him and then pulled herself free from his grip. "Just leave me alone. Go and be with that little tramp."

He walked after her, "Lana? Lara I don't want to be with her." He didn't understand why she thought Lana was such a threat. He hardly saw her anymore. "I know there's something there. I know you feel something for her. The way she talks to you. How cute." She said sarcastically and stormed out of the house. Clark was angry and followed her. "Lara! We have to talk now." She turned to look both sides of her. She heard something. Her mind was racing. _What could it be? _She thought. _Is it you? No, leave me alone! _

She started to cry and Clark heard her whimpers. He walked up to her. "Lara? What's wrong?" She let out a loud scream and started to cry. "No! Not now! Go away!" Clark knew she wasn't talking to him, something else was there. Or so he thought. "It's following me Clark. Stalking me." Her heart was racing and she felt like a mouse being chased by a cat.

"This way." She cried and pulled his hand super speeding over to an abandoned building. She looked around for it. "Lara are you ok?" She was breathing heavy and pacing around. "We have to hide from it Clark. We have to." Clark followed her and looked around. "I don't see anything or anyone. I think we're safe. Lara what does it look like?"

She didn't look at him. She started biting on her nails and looked down at the floor. "It's big…very big….it killed my mother….I..I wasn't there…why wasn't I there?" He looked at her and grabbed her arms. "Lara snap out of it. Look at me." She wouldn't look at him. She moved away from him and he watched her sensing something was wrong with her. She saw a shadow and screamed. It was the creature. The creature that was haunting her memory. Clark watched as she yelled at the air. "No! Go away! You've ruined every other place I've gone. Don't ruin this place too! Go away now!" Clark walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby….shhh…baby stop. It's okay, no one's there. Shh." He listened to her yell at nothing for another half hour. She had lost it.

Once she sat on the floor next to him and was calm again she looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was pail. She looked flushed. Scared even. She looked so innocent and abandoned. Like a small child. "What's going to happen to me now?" He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll have someone give you the best attention." She moved away from him. "No Clark. You can't send me off. Baby no." She kneeled next to him. "You can't do what they did to me. We belong together. You and me. I belong to you and you belong to me."

His eyes became glassy as he would hear her words. He reached out and touched her cheek. "No don't worry. It's going to be okay." She shook her head and stood up. "It's never okay Clark. Never." She turned and super speeded away. He didn't want to just leave her alone but he had to go home. He would go the next day to her house and see how she was doing.

Lara got home and walked up to her door. She had tears still streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't control herself. _I'll just shower and lay in bed._ She thought as she opened to door to the house and walked in. She turned on the lights and looked up to see a man. "Nice to see you again." He said and the next thing she knew she was knocked out.

Clark went to Lara's house the next morning before heading off to school. He looked at her drive way. The car that was usually there wasn't. _I hope she didn't go out._ He thought. He walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. He reached for the door knob and the door opened. He walked in and his eyes widened and mouth dropped open. The house was empty. "Lara!" He called for her and looked around the house. No furniture, no pictures, nothing was in the house. He ran upstairs. There was nothing.

He went to the school and asked if she had gone there. The secretary at the front desk of the office typed in her name and checked. "I'm sorry but there is no Lara Anderson at this school." Clark looked at her confused. "What do you mean? Of course she's here. We have three classes together." The secretary shook her head, "I'm sorry we don't have any record of her." Clark walked out and looked around. In a low voice, almost a whisper he said, "You're gone."


End file.
